Robot Wars: The Seventh Wars/Heat J
Heat J of Robot Wars: The Seventh Wars was the tenth of sixteen heats which determined the Semi-Finalists of Robot Wars: The Seventh Wars. The episode featuring Heat J was originally broadcast on January 4, 2004 on Five. Competing robots Newcomers Veterans Round 1 Mighty Mouse vs Mobot vs Thermidor 2 (14) vs 8645T 2 Mighty Mouse and Thermidor 2 collided, before Mighty Mouse scurried away into the distance, leaving Thermidor 2 to pursue 8645T 2, where the seed carried it to the arena wall and flipped it up, with 8645T 2 resting on its axe head, though it quickly flicked itself back onto its wheels. 8645T 2 then came back into the arena centre to try and flip Mobot, but not managing to get any purchase on it. Thermidor 2 then went after Mighty Mouse again, with Mighty Mouse choosing to dive into Dead Metal's CPZ rather than take on Thermidor 2. Mighty Mouse then tried to escape the CPZ, but was caught by Dead Metal's pincers, and eventually got away, losing one of its ears in the process. Thermidor 2 then came back on the attack of 8645T 2, scooping it up, carrying it over to the arena wall again and flipping it over, this time on its side against the arena wall. Mighty Mouse then attacked Mobot, bashing into its side at speed, but then retreating again. After a few flips trying to right itself, 8645T 2 was then off the arena wall but on its back, thus unable to self-right. During its attempts, it vented all its gas and rendered the robot immobile. Meanwhile, Thermidor 2 had caught Mobot in the middle of the arena, and then pushed it over to the arena edge and flipped it out of the arena. A short while afterwards, Thermidor 2 caught Mighty Mouse side-on and flicked Mighty Mouse onto its back, in the CPZ, in an attempt to try and flip Mighty Mouse out of the arena as well. Mighty Mouse's roll-bar wasn't able to right it as it was up against the arena wall, leaving Thermidor 2 as the only robot still mobile. With two robots immobile, Refbot chose to count out 8645T 2. When the count finished, Dead Metal righted Mighty Mouse, which seemed to lose most of its mobility. Thermidor 2 then righted 8645T 2 and put it in Dead Metal's pincers. 8645T 2 managed to escape Dead Metal and shot across the arena, before the arena flipper activated and threw 8645T 2 the length of the arena. At this point Mighty Mouse had made it to the centre of the arena, but was immobilised as it went over the dropzone. With no weapons active, 8645T 2 attempted to pit the immobile Mighty Mouse in a futile attempt to remain in the competition, but drove in itself. Thermidor 2 went and pitted Mighty Mouse anyway, but the latter had qualified regardless. Qualified: Mighty Mouse & Thermidor 2 Pinser vs Cobra vs The Kraken vs Kronic the Wedgehog Kronic immediately flipped Cobra, before circling around for another attempt. It then assailed Pinser, who pierced through the front flipper, carrying it onto the flame pit. The Kraken then attacked, separating the two. The Kraken then attacked Cobra, and was joined by Pinser. Pinser took a better grip, but was forced to cross the flame pit. As it pulled Cobra aside, Pinser stopped moving. Both Kronic and The Kraken rammed Cobra while Mr Psycho drove right over Cobra. It became evident that both robots were immobile and that Pinser was locked in a death grip. Cobra had been officially counted out and Mr Psycho struck it several times with his hammer. Pinser was pushed alongside Cobra towards the floor flipper by Mr Psycho. Both robots were flipped into the air but remained in their death grip as they were pushed into the Drop Zone where a television set was dropped on them. Qualified: The Kraken & Kronic the Wedgehog Round 2 Thermidor 2 (14) vs The Kraken Thermidor 2 flipped The Kraken immediately, leaving it on its side. It then shunted The Kraken into the CPZ and flipped it again, leaving its beak bent. It righted The Kraken, before making several attempts to throw The Kraken from the arena. Thermidor 2 activated the pit and made an attempt to flip The Kraken down the pit, but ended up throwing it over the pit and causing it to land on its wheels, fleeing. Thermidor 2 caught it, and it became evident that The Kraken's beak was completely folded over. After several more flips, Thermidor 2 lined up The Kraken, and shoved it into the pit. Winner: Thermidor 2 Mighty Mouse vs Kronic the Wedgehog If Kronic the Wedgehog won this battle, it would enter a grudge match with Thermidor 2. Mighty Mouse and Kronic the Wedgehog collided, causing most of Kronic the Wedgehog's spikes to fall off. Kronic then caught the fleeing Mighty Mouse and threw it over twice in quick succession. Mighty Mouse fled once more, and managed to dodge nearly every attack from Kronic the Wedgehog and Growler. Mighty Mouse then hit the pit release and pushed it clean off the wall. However, in a sudden turn of events, Kronic the Wedgehog hit the side wall, and Mighty Mouse rammed it into Growler's CPZ, where it was wedged against the wall and immobilised. It was counted out and attacked by Mr. Psycho, with the huge house robot driving up Kronic the Wedgehog's wedge just as cease was called. Winner: Mighty Mouse Final Mighty Mouse vs Thermidor 2 (14) Mighty Mouse rammed Thermidor 2 and in return, the lobster flipped the mouse, but neither took damage from the others attack. Once again, Mighty Mouse fled, with Thermidor 2 catching it and flipping it several times. Mighty Mouse fled around, not making an offensive move, but managing to evade every attack made by Thermidor 2 and the house robots. Thermidor 2 caught Mighty Mouse at last and flipped it into the side wall, but Mighty Mouse managed to slip off and escape. At this point, Mighty Mouse was caught in the CPZ and lost its sideways movement, only managing to move back and forwards. The valiant Mighty Mouse managed to escape and hold on for the judges’ decision, the only one in the heat. The predictable results came through - Mighty Mouse lost the bout and Thermidor 2 proceeded into the semi-finals for the first time since Series 4. Heat Winner: Thermidor 2 Special Event Between Round 1 and Round 2 of each heat (except Heat I), a 'Special Event' was shown. For Heat J, it was a World Championship qualifier between New Zealand and Belgium. Riptilion (NZL) vs Hard (BEL) Winner: Hard Trivia * Heat J marked the second time that Thermidor 2 and Kronic the Wedgehog were in the same heat. Both of said heats were the only two that Thermidor 2 won. **Indeed, if Kronic the Wedgehog had beaten Mighty Mouse, it would have fought Thermidor 2 in a rematch from Heat G of Series 4. *Team Beast, Team Mouse and Thermidor 2 would all later compete in Heat 5 of Series 8. *In the World Championship qualifier in this heat, Riptilion's image on its statistics board appears to use a cropped version of the pre-battle shot of it under the arena spotlight, instead of a studio shot like almost all other competitors' statistics boards. It is possible this is because the robot was brought in at short notice, since Araknia took significant damage during the main competition. *During the House Robot introductions for the battle between Thermidor 2 and The Kraken, the shot of Cassius Chrome is mirrored; his black eye is shown to be on the left of his face instead of the right. **The same introductions also feature a continuity error - the clip for Mr. Psycho shows him occupying the top-right CPZ, however the very next shot shows Cassius Chrome taking his place during the countdown to 'Activate'. Category:The Seventh Wars Category:Episodes to contain an OotA Category:Episodes in which two robots fought twice Category:Episodes not to feature a previous year's heat winner